Extras:Mozilla
Credits for Mozilla applications Copyright © 1998-2020 by Contributors to the Mozilla codebase under the Mozilla Public License and Netscape Public License. All Rights Reserved. You may modify and redistribute the browsers (Firefox, Firebird and Camino), its derivatives and/or forks (TenFourFox, Classilla, Waterfox, Arctic Fox, RetroZilla, Pale Moon...), the integrated application suites (Mozilla Suite, Netscape or SeaMonkey), the email/news client (Thunderbird) and other programs (e.g. Kuma, Firefox Color, Firefox Sync...) under the terms of the Mozilla Public License (version 1.1 or later). A copy of the license can be found in about:license or pages in the Mozilla website. Contributors * Rut Kristin Aanestad - Bug triaging, build testing, QA, user support * Matti Aarnio * Josh Aas - Author of mozjpeg * Bastien Abadie - Code review bot lead developer * Guillaume Abadie - WebGL contributions * Nadine Abdel-Qader - Firefox Student Ambassador, Army of Awesome, Localization (Arabic), WoMoz, Marketing * Hiroki Abe - Japanese Firefox 4.0 translator, build system bug fixing * Abid Aboobaker - Mozilla Rep, Lead for Firefox OS Bus in India, organized Maker Party Kochi * Tim Abraldes - Firefox, Windows Widget, Webapp RT, Firefox Metro * Przemek Abratowski - Firefox OS User Experience * Robert J. Accettura - Debugging, bug reporting, and several patches. * Jason Ackley * Mohammed Adam - Technical Evangelism, Webmaking, Localization etc. * Patryk Adamczyk - Visual Designer for Firefox OS, co-creator of Fira typeface * Carl Adams * Lucas Adamski * Tobias Adamson - Fixed bug 11043 - BIFF for NNTP * Luqman Aden - Firefox, Firefox OS and Rust code and QA * Aniruddha Adhikary - Added Bangla input method and keyboard layout to Firefox OS, Localized (bn-BD) Marketplace, Webmaker. Mozilla Rep * Henrik Adolfsson - Bug fixer to Firefox Sync and other components of Firefox * Markus Adrario - Mozilla Calendar Project, Thunderbird reviewer * Sadia Afroze - Bangla l10n * Ashutosh Nath Agarwal - Testing, Firefox Student Ambassador, event organization, App Maker, Firefox Club leader, publicity, conducting workshops and seminars * Priyank Agarwal - Localization, Webmaking, Community Building, Leading Firefox Club, Mozilla Rep * Sagar Chand Agarwal - Firefox Club Lead and App Developer; event organization; Bugsquad; Firefox OS Development * Shubham Agarwal - Firefox Campus Ambassador & Club Lead * Suyash Agarwal - Thunderbird backend and front end fixes, GSOC intern * Umesh Agarwal - Mozilla rep; event organization; Hindi l10n * Vaibhav Agarwal - General Automation (Mochitest), Manifests, Structured Logging, Talos, Telugu L10n * Raymond Etornam Agbeame - SpreadFirefox, addons.mozilla.org, mozilla.com, funnelcake automated testcases, Firefox patches * Atul Aggarwal - Small bug fixes * Lavish Aggarwal - SUMO, l10n, Army of Awesome, Mozilla Rep, Event Hosting, Firefox OS App Developer, Firefox Student Ambassador, OpenMoz Club Leader and Founder, Webmaker Mentor, Mozilla Tech Evangelism translator * Isaac Aggrey - Contributor to Mozilla Firefox and NSPR, a core shared component library used by Firefox and other libraries, as well as Rust documentation * Mathieu Agopian - Cloud Services, Add-ons * Vikash Agrawal - MDN contributor, event organizer and Mozilla Rep; 2012 GSoC * Fernando Agüero - Web developer at Mozilla Hispano; Firefox OS Spain launch team * Willy Aguirre - Mozilla rep in Peru, Firefox OS App Developer, Event Organizer * Thomas Ahlblom - Bug triage and testing * Amirol Ahmad - Event organization, ms l10n, Mozilla Rep * Masoud Ahmadzadeh - L10n: Persian * Abdelrhman Ahmed - Fixed Firefox bugs: implemented rename in webIDE, Firefox Search * Jamil Ahmed - L10n: Bengali (Bangladesh) * Towkir Ahmed - Firefox OS, Bugzilla, MLS * Agung Firdausi Ahsan - Firefox Student Ambassador, SUMO, Localization (ID), Webmaker Mentor, Regional Ambassador Lead, UTM Firefox Club leader * Mashkawat Ahsan - Mozilla Reps mentor, marketing, community building, event planning and organization * Christopher A. Aillon - DOM Level 2 Style code, XPFE fixes, Bugzilla/Webtools fixes and reviews, website evangelism, JavaScript Debugger/Tech Evangelism QA * Jaydev Ajit Kumar - Firefox OS, Test and Automation, Event Organization * Daisuke Akatsuka - Work on Virtual Park * Akhil Pandey Akella - Kuma, Janus, MozHive * Ehsan Akhgari - Persian localization of Firefox; reporting and fixing bugs; Public Suffix List; Jetpack * Damira Akhmedova - Platform QA * Gautam Akiwate - Localization work for Marathi; occasional bug fixing * Ali Al Dallal - Webmaker, L10n (Thai) and Open Badges * Ivan Alagenchev - Mixed Content Blocker and HSTS fixes * Amanpreet Singh Alam - Punjabi localization and QA * Mahtab Alam - I have been contributing to Mozilla from last 4 years as a Locale Leader, Reviewer, Translator and I am also a member of Mozilla Design Team. * Yousef Alam - SUMO Buddy program lead, Community IT Ops, Newsletter coding * Sean Alamares * Mustafa Al-Ameen - Member of Gaia l10n team; Firefox OS Arabic translation * Maria Grazia Alastra - Bugmasters, Coding, SUMO, Triage, QA, Automation * Wissam Alazzam - Firefox student ambassador, localization team member, Mozilla Rep, Mozilla Reps Mentor * Albin P. Albert - Webmaker event organizer, Firefox Student Ambassador, App Days * Belén Albeza González - Developer Relations, Tech Evangelism * Juan Pablo Alcaraz * Jo Daniel Aleksandersen - Camino Norwegian l10n * Fauzan Alfi - Localization (Sundanese, Bahasa Indonesia), Regional Leader for Bandung (Mozilla Indonesia), Mozilla Rep, Firefox Student Ambassador Advisor * Hassan Ali - Taskcluster * Muhammad Mehmood Ali - l10n, Community Building, Tablet Contribution Program, Mozilla Rep * Rail Aliev - Kurdish/Turkish Translations, Release Engineering * Anup Allamsetty - Firefox Student Ambassador, Web maker, local event organization, Firefox Development tools, Contributor to Mozilla Firefox and Firefox OS, Gaia Project * Sam Allen * Warwick Allison - Qt port development * Matitiahu Allouche - Netscape for OS/2 & Bidirectional Engineer * Jonathan Almeida - Fennec & Android Components Engineer * Roberto Antonio Alvarado Argaez - l10n (es-MX) * Marquinos Álvarez - Asturian translator and technical contact * Pedro Alves * Mohamed Amarochan - Mozilla Rep, Arabic l10n * Antonio M. Amaya - Firefox OS contributor * Nicholas A. Ambrose - Patches for fixing XPCOM performance and code cleanup * Nasimul Amin - Bangla l10n * Hari Amogh - Firefox Student Ambassador; Event organization and help in Kerala * Towfique Anam - Documentation l10n * Saurabh Anand - Helped with the Per-Window Private Browsing project; Mozilla Rep and Task Force member in India * Srikar Ananthula - Mozilla Rep, Language Learning Team, Mozilla WebFWD Scout, Founder of Mozilla Club Hyderabad * Jithin Joji Anchanattu - Community Building, Mini App day organizer in Kerala, Sessions taker in Webmaker party, Graphics and Layout, Bug Reporter for Mozilla Firefox * Abin Abraham Anchery - Event organization in Tamil Nadu; bug reporting; Mozilla Rep; Jayamatha Engineering College Firefox Club Leader * Robin Andersen - Senior Mobile User Experience Designer * Andrew Anderson * David Anderson * Harvey Anderson - Legal team * Mark Anderson - groupbox from titlebox switch and other XUL syntax changes * Ryota Ando * Marc Andreessen - Netscape founder * Paulius Andriekus - L10n (lt) * Michael Ang * Otilia Anica - QA Project Manager * Anush Anilkumar - HTML demos on MDN; webdev coding; SUMO; Mozilla Rep * Hiroshi Annaka * Peter Annema * Saheda Reza Antora - Touched 32 bugs in 5 months, every time to report, triage or verify * Pedro Antunes - l10n into Portuguese (Portugal) * Talha Anwar - l10n into Hindi, Army of Awesome, Support Forum, Bugzilla, Firefox Student Ambassador * Edwin Aoki * Laurențiu Apahidean - Fennec Android QA * Vidur Apparao - ngLayout DOM, JS, Camino creator * Koji Arai * Makoto Arai - L10n: Japanese * Artur Araújo - L10n: Portuguese (Portugal) * Anivar Aravind - Mozilla India Policy & Advocacy Task Force member * Carlos Araya * Oana Arbuzov - Web Compatibility Product Engineering * Daniela Arcese - Intern User Experience Developer * Smokey Ardisson - Small fixes for macOS- and Camino-specific bugs; co-lead of the Camino triage and quality assurance team; part of security team * Stefan Arentz - Mozilla Security Assurance Team; Firefox Home, Firefox Sync for iOS * Rizky Ariestiyansyah - Firefox Student Ambassador, Regional Marketing Ambassador, Regional Ambassador Lead, Evangelism, local event organization, SUMO, Localization (ID), Army of Awesome, Webmaker Mentor, Mozilla Rep, MDN, Tech Speaker * Denis Arnaud - Translating Firefox into Breton * Kevin Arnold * Rob Arnold * Akhil Arora * Tushar Arora - Evangelism, Firefox Student Ambassador, Firefox Club GIT Club Leader, Mozilla Community Rajasthan, Army of Awesome, Bugzilla, Tech Speaker * Justin T. Arthur - SSL/TLS support in Chatzilla, plus QA on Windows and Linux * Thangamani Arun Kumar - Tamil l10n for Firefox and Firefox OS; Mozilla Rep * Surit Aryal - Mozilla Rep; Army of Awesome; QA; SUMO Buddy; SUMO Localization * Tomoya Asai - L10n: Japanese; Jetpack developer * Christian Ascheberg - Nightly build tester, bug reporter, some patches * David Ascher - Mozllla Labs * Tsahi Asher - Translation of Mozilla Suite and Firefox into Hebrew, QA and support * Hasan Md. Ashiqur Rahman - Sumo Contributor, L10n in Bengali, Firefox Student Ambassador, Local event organization, Webmaker, Firefox OS promotional launching team in Bangladesh * Paul Harriet S. Asiñero - Mozilla Firefox Translator in Tagalog, Firefox Student Ambassador * Panagiotis Astithas - Firefox hacking and Developer Tools * Chris AtLee - Release Engineering * Marc Attinasi * Bryan Atwood - Integration work for built-in Flashblock in Camino. * Siriwat Aumngamsup - L10n: Thai * Jūratė Aušraitė - Lithuanian localization * Onur Avsar - Documenting the web on MDN * Vamsi Mohan Avvari - Community building, event organization, Firefox Student Ambassador, Webmaker mentor, events for Webmaker and Firefox OS. * Dietrich Ayala - Firefox front-end developer/engineering manager * Nattawat Palakawong Na Ayudhaya - L10n: Thai * Faisal Aziz - Mozilla Rep in India, Mozilla Reps Mentor, Reps Advisor, Urdu l10n * Chandan Baba - SUMO, Event Organizer, Mozilla Rep * Arjun Krishna Babu - Done multiple code contributions to Firefox and Taskcluster. * Nigel Babu - Contributor on Firefox Input and other webdev projects * Tim Babych - L10n: Ukrainian; Mozilla Reps Alumnus; Event organization * Ninoschka Baca * Ralf Bächle * Vlad-Ionut Bacia-Mociran - Fathom QA * Ariel Backenroth - Bidirectional Quality Assurance * Camelia Badau - Firefox Desktop QA * Simona Badau - Firefox Desktop QA * Cătălin-Răzvan Bădea - DOM Platform Engineering * Rodrigo Bado - I'm translating Mozilla 1.3 to Portuguese-Brazil * Oussama Badr - Firefox Accessibility * Bradley Baetz - Gopher protocol support * Ankit Bahuguna - Mozilla Rep; evangelised for Mozilla's Firefox OS and Open Web Application Development; organised and spoke at Talks and Hackathons; community building * Shiro Bai - MozTrap enhancement * Vlad Baicu - Firefox for Android QA Lead * Dwayne Bailey - Afrikaans localization and localization tools * Richard Jacob Bailey - Firefox Developer Tools Engineering Intern * Rahul Bains - Webmaker Mentor, Event speaker, Localization, SUMO, Core Member of MozPunjab Community * Vaibhav Bajaj - Hindi Localization, Webmaker mentor, Marketing, Community building, Mozilla Rep, event organization, core contributor at Mozilla Community Bhopal * Péter Bajusz * Jeffrey W. Baker - Code to make remote protocol work on X windows, passive FTP in installer fix, removed dead code in layout and RDF, created HTML testcases in many bugs and resolved many bugs * Jerry Baker - Bug reporter, confirmer, proposed patches, various Mozilla newsgroup discussions * Kirk Baker - Blackwood Webclient * Mitchell Baker - Mozilla Foundation Chief Lizard Wrangler * Rhian Baker - Mozilla Labs * Jennifer Balaco - gear store coordinator, Creative Team project management * Nikesh Balami - Firefox Student Ambassador; l10n (Nepali); Acme Firefox Club Leader and SUMO * Jay Ball * Stuart Ballard * Andrea Balle - Brazilian Portuguese l10n, marketing, beta testing etc. * Guido Ballesi - OJI, i18n and OS/2 port of Mozilla * Botond Ballo - Bug fixes and improvements to scrolling, layout, and graphics * Jeff Balogh * Jan Bambach - QA, test days, bug week; translating on SUMO and in Verbatim; calendar website; Firefox Live Chat, SUMO help, Mozilla UK re-designer. * Jan Bambas - For work on the Mozilla network layer (Necko) and Firefox Developer Tools * John Bandhauer - Class info, XPConnect issues * Nick Bane * Rey Bango * Mark Banner - Lots of Mail/News and address book patches for Seamonkey and Thunderbird; testing on Linux * Jens Bannmann - Custom dialog boxes for XPInstall scripts, proper loading of platform-specific components for Firefox extensions and related Extension Manager work * Kenneth Barbalace - AMO editor, theme reviewer, and community leader in the theme developer community * James L. Barksdale * Jason Barnabe - General QA activity, including submitting over 30 test cases and triaging hundreds of bugs. * David Baron - GTK developer, ngLayout QA, DOM Style, Style System * Colin Barrett * Inmaculada Barrios - Spanish l10n lead (Instantbird, Firefox OS); SUMO translation contributor and reviewer * Geraldo Barros - Leão Mozilla Clubs captain, Army of Awesome, Mozilla Brazil community building, Mozilla Rep, Development, MLN, Network50's contributor, Social Media, Mozilla Open Design * Eusebio Barrun Jr. - Mozilla Rep; Tagalog translator; Mozilla Philippines campus rep * Piotr Bartecki - L10n: Polish * Andrew Bartlett - NTLMv2 support; NTLM bug-fixing * David Bartlett - British English dictionary * Curtis Bartley - For improving source viewer and building about:support, the tool of SUMO's dreams. * Simon Basca - Firefox Desktop QA * Philippe Basciano-Le Gall - Translating Firefox into Breton (br) * Derrick Frimpong Basoah - Akan l10n * Jason Bassford - BMO and QA contributions. * Emmanuele Bassi - Platform Engineering * Ricardo Batista * German Bauer * Michael Bauer - L10n: Scottish Gaelic * Michael Bayne - NSPR BeOS port contributor * Christopher Beard - Interim CEO * Patrick Beard - ngLayout macOS, DOM, OJI, Rhino * Glen Beasley - Netscape for OS/2 development * Jeff Beatty - Localization driver for Firefox desktop and Fennec releases, Mozilla Rep, Webmaker, privacy * Nicholas Beaudrot * Nicholas E. Bebout * Juan Becerra - Firefox QA * Sebastián Enrique Becerra Cancino - SUMO, Community Management (Mozilla Chile), Firefox OS evangelism, QA, Firefox OS Launch Team in Chile * Adam Becevello * Casey Becking - Remo Contributor, Bugs Ahoy, whatcanidoformozilla.org * Neal Bedard * Gert-Paul van der Beek - L10n: Dutch * Christine Begle * Brian Behlendorf * Geoffrey Beir - Implementation of new tabs for Camino * Stephen Beitzel * Artem Belevich * Ruslan V. Belkin - Keep-Alive, HTTP 1.1, HTTP Chunking and Pipelining support * Bryan Bell - Staff Product UX Designer (Activity Stream, Firefox, Photon) * Mike Beltzner - Calendar user experience, Firefox product director, planning newsgroup moderator * Wim Benes - L10n: Frisian, Dutch; Mozilla Representative * Iacopo Benesperi - L10n: Italian; Mozilla Reps Alumnus * Peter Bengtsson - Work on Socorro, Elmo, AirMozilla, Persona and various releng related tools * Simon Bennetts - Member of the Mozilla Security Team - protecting our users online * Aaron Benson - Senior UX Designer * Brandon Benvie - Firefox Developer Tools * Paul Bergsagel - QA Testing, Bug Reporting * Kurt-Rune Bergset - L10n: Norwegian * Jussi Bergström - Web L10n: Finnish * Kevin Berkheiser * Mic Berman * Uri Bernstein - Reported, confirmed, duped, and created testcases for various layout bugs, and contributed several patches related to bidirectional caret movement. * Vincent Béron - French translations * Tobias B. Besemer - Technical Evangelism, Testing, Quality Assurance (QA) * Juraj M. Betak - General I18n development and bug fixing * Luis de Bethencourt Guimerá - Fixing bugs in Servo and the mozilla-core imagelib * Benjamin Beurdouche - Mozilla security team contributor * Pete Bevin * Adit Bharadwaj - SUMO, Events, Firefox Student Ambassador, Webmaker mentor, Evangelism, Mozilla tools l10n (Hindi) * Gaurav Bhardwaj - Firefox Student Ambassador, local event organization, SUMO, Firefox Regional Marketing Ambassador * Satyadeep Bhardwaj - SUMO * Hrishikesh K Bhaskaran - Indic Firefox OS L10n Sprint 2014 participant, Indic Hackathon 2015 participant, Malayalam Localization * Chirag Bhatia - Fixed multiple Firefox bugs related to dev tools, live bookmarks, tags, etc. * Runa Bhattacharjee - L10n: Bengali (India) * Samrat Bhattacharjee - SUMO, Army of Awesome * Debapriya Bhattacharya - SUMO, Army of Awesome, QA, L10n * Gayatri Bhimaraju * Armando Biagioni Neto - Web developer and add-on developer engagement * Ian Bicking - Started and developed Firefox Screenshots, contributed to Firefox Loop, Firefox Sync and Firefox Voice * Arnaud Bienner - Contributions to Firefox, mostly on HTML form inputs support * David Bienvenu * Christian Biesinger - Gecko developer, BMP Decoder creator, widgets module peer, patch writer * Paul Biggar - JavaScript hacker * Jatin Billimoria - Technical Writer, Information Design Group, Client Product Development * Al Billings - QA lead for all releases since Summer 2007. Making the world safe for our users. * Rebecca Billings - Improve the quality of Mozilla web properties, QA, SUMO * Eric J. Bina * Robert Bindar - Firefox OS Intern * Seth Bindernagel - Localization Director * Brian Birtles - 5.5 years of SMIL work; 'bringing a SMIL to SVG' * Alex Bishop - Maintains mozilla.org status updates, does QA work in Bugzilla. * Marlon Bishop - Netscape UI/UE engineering * Abinash Bishoyi - Army of Awesome * Adam Bitner - Designer on Firefox for Android (Fenix) - worked on onboarding, PWA's, Fennec migration, toolbar, settings, and more. * Colin R. Blake * Lukas Blakk - Mozilla Reps Mentor; Firefox Desktop/Mobile Senior Release Manager * Jessica Blanco - Netscape for OS/2 development * Jonathan R. Blandford * Jim Blandy - SpiderMonkey (JavaScript) team member * Joaquin Blas - Netscape Editor development * Carl Blesius * Besnik Bleta - L10n: Albanian * Christopher Blizzard - Mozilla GTK integration * Garrett Arch Blythe * Chuck Boatwright * Brian Bober * Travis Bogard * Bozhan Boiadzhiev - Contributions to Netscape L10n Project (bg) * Jamey Bojé - Graphic design work somewhere on most of our websites * Mark Bokil * Niousha Bolandzadeh - L10n: Persian * Mihai Boldan - QA contributor for Firefox * Rareș Bologa - QA Project Manager * David Bolter - Code contributions and patch reviews, mostly for the accessible module. * Nelson Bolyard - Contributed to SSL3 and utilities, implemented TLS, DES, RC2, and optimizations for all crypto algorithms * James Bonacci - QA lead for Accounts and Cloud Services * Marco Bonardo - Contributed to Firefox, Toolkit and Services, Places peer * Phillip Bond * Brian R. Bondy - Over 100 patches on Win32, ImageLib, editor, and many other fixes; Platform Engineering; Firefox Metro; Firefox OS App Developer * Carsten Book - Firefox, SeaMonkey, Thunderbird, General QA, Bug triaging, BFT, Enduser Help, Sheriffing, bughunter, plugin checker * Paul Booker * Phil Booth - I'm a dev on the Firefox Accounts team and I've also landed FxA-related commits in mozilla-central. * Chris Booton * Dan Born * Arpad Borsos - Code cleanup and refactoring * Jeremias Bosch - Working on Firefox Mobile and Xulrunner Qt port. Also contributing and fixing bugs in more general areas. * David Boswell - Mozilla Rep; Helped to relaunch the Mozilla website, launch Mozilla Antarctica, set up a fundraising system for Mozilla projects and has been active in other parts of the community. * Mauro Botelho * Robert E. Boughner * Winston Bowden - User Engagement/email strategy for Firefox 4 * Joey Bowles * Norris Boyd - Java security, Rhino * Ondřej Brablc * Kathleen Brade - Netscape Editor team manager * Justin Bradford * Catherine Brady * Don Bragg * Dave Bragsalla - Icon Designer * Robert Brand - L10n: German * Gordon Brander - Firefox OS User Experience Design Manager * Ben Branders - L10n: Dutch * Wesley Branton - SUMO * Ryan Brase * Daniel Bratell * Frederik Braun - Security review and patches for various Mozilla projects * Landry Breuil - OpenBSD port maintainer and buildbot herder * Connor Brewster - Interned on the layout team and added more SVG filter support in WebRender and implemented the backdrop-filter CSS property. Also hacked on Servo. * Daniel Brickley - RDF * David Brittain - Windowless plugin support * Eric Broadbent * Sarah Broadwell * Tomas Brodsky - Eastern Europe language support contributor * Tim Maks van den Broek - L10n: Dutch; Former Mozilla Rep * Daniel Brooks * Kevin Brosnan - Firefox bug triage, IRC and SUMO support, security group member, running QA test days/bug days, other QA * Patrick Brosset - Contributed new innovative CSS tools to Firefox DevTools and led the team * Geoff Brown - Developer on Mobile Firefox, mobile automation * Germaine Brown * Jeremy Browne * David Bruant - Developer documentation for ECMAScript 5 * Jan-Ivar Bruaroey - Contributions to WebRTC * Matt Brubeck - Developer on Servo; Firefox for Metro; Firefox for Mobile * Erik Bruchez * Oriol Brufau - WebExtensions API contributor * Josiah Bruner - Thunderbird Front-end/Widget-Cocoa developer; Thunderbird User Experience * Jeff Bryner - Leads the information security group at Mozilla to help secure all the things! Creator of MozDef: The Mozilla Defense Platform * Alex Buchanan * Ben Bucksch - Development, Release polish, Release management, Infrastructure from Beonex * Frédéric Buclin - Developer and QA lead for the Bugzilla project. Involved since 2004. * Ionuț Budeanu - Platform QA * Leston Buell - I have reported 162 bugs to date, and have developed test cases for some of those. * Bùi Việt Khoa - L10n: Vietnamese * Igor Bukanov - JavaScript GC hacker * William Bumgarner - Netscape Rhapsody Developer – Build & Source Control, Yellow API, Memory Management, Heterogenous Environments * Simon Bünzli - Wrote SessionStore code and several dozen patches for Firefox and Toolkit * Marcus Burghardt - NSS contributor with CipherSuite, Softoken, Documentation, Automation, and BUGs. * James Burke - FirefoxOS Gaia, Labs messaging experiments, Jetpack contributor, JavaScript modules * Eric Burley * David Burns - Working on browser automation frameworks, especially Marionette; W3C; sheriffing; WebDriver; Mozilla Rep alumnus; community; event organization * Edward J. Burns - Java modules * Ariel Burone - Argentinian Spanish Localization for Firefox, Firefox patches * Vikas Reddy Burri - Community builder, testing on Firefox for Android, Designer for Firefox Student Ambassador program, Webmaker, Regional marketing ambassador lead, FSA mentor * Jonathan Buschmann * Grace Bush * Angela Butler-McDonald - Testing * Victor Bychek - Russian l10n of all apps and websites * Marc Byrd * David Caabeiro - contributed new JS Math functions * Jacek Caban - Mingw compilation and random bug fixes * Percy Cabello - Community organization in Peru * Nilson Cain - Used to be Firefox documentation team lead * Aaron Cajes - Student rep in the Philippines; Mozilla Rep * Lapo Calamandrei - Tango project participant who created Firefox 3 theme for Linux * Jeff Caldwell * Răzvan Călimăn - Firefox Developer Tools * Leonard Camacho - Firefox, Firefox for Android, Mozilla QA, Firefox OS, Air Mozilla, Web Compat * Nicholas Cameron - Graphics and layout * Dave Camp - Firefox Sr. Vice President, Firefox 3's safebrowsing component, Firefox Developer Tools and HTML5 application caches. * Ben Campbell - Thunderbird backend developer, de-RDF, maildir * Rob Campbell - Work on Firefox Developer Tools; Patches to updater, unittest infrastructure and maintenance, add-ons and love. * Zac Campbell - Web QA and Gaia automation * César Andrés Cantero - Argentinian community contributor, QA leader, localization * Gion-Andri Cantieni - L10n: Romansh * Martin Cantieni - L10n: Romansh * Mark Capella - Fixing accessibility bugs * Conrad Carlen - Embedding mainly on APIs and SeaMonkey, profile manager backend owner * Bjorn Carlson * Laurel Carlson * Brian Carpenter - Longtime daily tester of Firefox and general Firefox bug finder. * Jan Carpenter - ngLayout QA * Josh Carpenter - QA Lead for Firefox OS * Edward Carr - SUMO, Army of Awesome, Documentation, Mozilla Festival London Volunteer * Evan Carter * Régis Caspar - Addons and XUL Developer * Andrew Cassin * Ryan Cassin - Implemented many features in Netscape Editor * Francisco Castanheiro - L10n: Portuguese (Portugal) * Marco Casteleijn - Spread Firefox 2.0 * Alessandro Castellani - Thunderbird User Experience Lead * Marco Castelluccio - code cleanup tasks; release engineering; code to use Skia on various platforms * Lourdes Castillo - Mozilla Reps, Developer Engagement, Tech Evangelism, Marketing * Garrett Casto * Daniel Cater - QA and nightly build testing; SSL2-only website elimination project * Matt Caywood - US English dictionary * Fabien Cazenave - Dynamic subtitling library for Firefox 4 beta pages; Mozilla Reps Alumnus * Julián Ceballos - Community organization in Mexico; marketing and translation * Sergio Celani - L10n: Spanish (Argentina) * Tantek Çelik - Author/Edit Open Web Standards supported by Firefox (CSS 2.1) * Sofien Chaabouni - Mozilla Tunisia community leader, Mozilla Reps Alumnus, Community Building Team (CBT), Cleaning up pages in Mozilla Wiki * Hari Krishna Chaitanya - Calendar, Core, Firefox, Toolkit * Pranjal Chakraborty - SuMo Contributor, FSA, l10n Contributor, Firefox OS launch contributor in Bangladesh * Chakard Chalayut - L10n: Thai * David Chan - L10n: Welsh * David M. Chan - Web application reviews/testing and security assessment of new features * Gary Chan - MailNews QA * Benny Chandra - Indonesian L10n, WebMaker Super Mentor, WebFWD Scout * Keerthi Chandra - Firefox OS; working on Gaia; Army of Awesome; Firefox Student Ambassador * Sudhakar Chandrasekharan * Rishabh Chandrayan - SUMO, L10n, Mozilla Madhya Pradesh community member, Truba Firefox Club, Firefox Student Ambassador Senior * Chun-Min Chang - Firefox OS Media * Eric Chang - B2G/Firefox OS Device QA * Gerry Chang - Firefox OS QA Lead, Firefox Release Manager * Henry Chang - I work on B2G wifi functions and firefox security features like CSP, referrer policy and safebrowsing. * John Chang - Worked on initial macOS port of Mozilla (Fizzilla) * Ken Chang - Hasal Point of Contact for Engineering * Kershaw Chang - Necko/Graphics * Luke Chang - Stingray Gaia team * Mason Chang - Graphics * Peter Chang - Front End Developer * Phoebe Chang - Platform Engineering * Tony Chang * Vincent Chang - Telephony * Wan-Teh Chang - NSS contributor, NSPR maintainer, Technical Staff member * Milind Changire * Pierre Chanial - Original Phoenix developer * Po-chiang Chao - Community Liaison, MozTW; Marketing, Localization, Mozilla Rep in Taiwan * Steve Chapel - Several UI patches for Mozilla, and bug reports. * Christopher S. Charabaruk * Serge Charapaev * Jamie Charlton - Former Mozilla Rep, Firefox OS QA and i help build community and keep documentation up to date on the different pages for QA. * Frédéric Chateaux - L10n: French * Andrew Chatham * Arjuna Rao Chavala - L10n: Tamil, Telugu * Prathamesh Chavan - Mozilla Representative, Mozilla Reps council member, Firefox OS, L10n (Marathi), Mozilla QA, Mozilla Learning Network, Mozilla Wiki, FSA, Community Building * Vishal Chavan - Mozilla Rep, Firefox Student Ambassador, Webmaker, L10n in Hindi and Marathi, Event Hosting, Event Organizer, Speaker, Army Of Awesome, FirefoxOS Bus in India * Silviu Checherita - Platform QA * Philip Chee - Contributing patches since 2007 for SeaMonkey, MailNews, Toolkit; and the occasional patch for Firefox, Lightning/Calendar, and Camino * Paul Chek * Balasankar Chelamattath - Malayalam translator and reviewer * Alphan Chen - DOM, System, Telephony Platform * Astley Chen - CSS standard evangelist, Firefox OS engineer * Barry Chen - Firefox Accounts, Firefox Screenshots, Subscription Platform * Borting Chen - Telephony * Chia-Lung Chen - Firefox OS * Edgar Chen - DOM and Telephony Platform * Emily Chen * Ginn Chen - A large number of fixes to layout * Irvin Chen - Community liaison and builder for MozTW; Mozilla Reps council member, Mozilla Representative, translation and event organization in Taiwan * Jaime Chen - Firefox OS User Experience Manager & Design Strategy * Jeremy Chen - Firefox OS Copy & Paste * Jim Ningjie Chen - Firefox for Android keyboard support and debugging tools * Liang-Heng Chen - Firefox Platform Engineer, worked on Necko and various components. * Marco Chen - Firefox OS porting, AudioChannel, Audio Volume/Routing Control and Sensors, Stingray Gecko Team, TPE System * Morpheus Chen - Firefox OS User Experience * Nevin Chen - Firefox for Android Engineering, LeanPlum QA, Rocket Amplitude Module Owner * Pin-Guang Chen - L10n: Chinese (Traditional); Mozilla Rep Alumnus * Poyu Chen - Firefox OS, Web Development, Webmaker, l10n * Ray Chen - Netscape 6 i18n/l10n features * Szu-Yu Chen - Firefox OS Radio Interface Layer/Telephony Team * Tori Chen - Firefox OS User Experience * Walter Chen - Firefox OS QA, UX reviewer, marionette patches * Yu-Cheng Chen - Contributions to Firefox OS * Alan Cheng * Hermes Cheng - B2G/Firefox OS Device QA * Joe Cheng - Worked with OEM partners to deliver Firefox OS phones (Alcatel One Touch Fire and ZTE Open) into markets and contributed to Stingray * Peipei Cheng - B2G QA * Tao Cheng - Netscape i18n * Alexey Chernyak * Théo Chevalier - Developer for Firefox, bug reporter, former Mozilla Rep in France, Firefox OS tester, Localization Project Manager * Troy Chevalier - ngLayout lead/design * Nicolas Chevobbe - Contributing to Firefox DevTools on my free time for 18 months, completing a challenge in 2016 to fix a bug each week. Contributed to the rewrite of the WebConsole. WebConsole component owner. * Pascal Chevrel - Mozilla Rep; Community Management; Web Localization; Reported 170 bugs, triaged hundreds, part of tech evangelism teams * Monica Chew - Implemented per-site 3rd party cookies; also the member of privacy team * Jose Maria Chia - Spanish translator and beta tester. * Deng-Wei Chiang - Taiwan event and community organization; Mozilla Rep; SUMO translation * Lisa Chiang - DOM QA * Hankin Chick - DOM Evangelism * Guan-Tin Chien - L10n: Chinese (Traditional); Firefox OS, Firefox for Android, Jetpack Engineering * Shih-Chiang Chien - Contributions to Firefox and Firefox OS * Andrew Chilton - Firefox Accounts and Persona * Mihail Chilyashev - AMO localization in Bulgarian * Desigan Chinniah - Mozilla Labs Concept Series, MozFest, Firefox Marketplace, Firefox OS * Sriharsha Chintalapani - Metrics analysis, data processing * Ioana Chiorean - ReMo, Reps Mentor, Marketing, Community Building, Event Planning and Organization, QA, SUMO, Tech Speaker, Web Compatibility * Boris Chiou - LayerScope, Clipboard API, GFX topics on Firefox OS * Thom Chiovoloni - Improving Sync * RakeshKumar Chittireddy - te-IN L10n, SUMO, Firefox Student Ambassador, SVSIT Firefox Club, Quality Assurance * Sean Chitwood * Junho Choi - Korean translations * Eric Chou - B2G Bluetooth, System * Joe Chou - OJI development * Pranay Choudhary - Firefox development * Ayan Choudhury - SUMO, Support Forum, l10n, Army of Awesome, MDN, Mozilla Rep, Webmaker, Firefox Student Ambassador * Kaustabh Datta Choudhury - Alert Manager, Mochitests * Mainak Roy Chowdhury - Bug fixing in Bedrock, QA, community engagement and l10n * Sayan Chowdhury - Fixed bugs in Kuma, reps.mozilla.org; Hindi l10n; Event Organization * Sazzad Chowdhury - Bangla l10n * Shafiul Azam Chowdhury - MDN article localization, Marketplace application reviewer, event organization * Søren Lønbæk Nygaard Christensen - Danish l10n * Adam Christian * Alexandros Chronopoulos - Media decoding for PC and mobile platforms * Riadh Chtara - Firefox and SpiderMonkey Compiled JavaScript Cache Research Project, Firefox and Firefox OS developer * Howard Chu - Added option to download only headers from POP accounts to Thunderbird * Eden Chuang - DOM and Telephony Platform * Tony Chung - Member of QA team; daily testing of Firefox and Thunderbird * Robert Churchill - RDF * Juraj Cigáň - Slovak l10n leader * Marco Cimatti - Firefox OS User Experience * Mihai Cîrlănaru - Contributed to core Gaia applications (Firefox OS front end) * Abdoul S. Cissé - Songhay l10n * Ashley Clark * Bryan W Clark - UX Designer for Thunderbird, Mozilla Labs, and Firefox * James J. Clark - Original author of Expat * Lin Clark - Advanced Development * Steve Clark - ngLayout tables * David Clarke - B2G testing - mochitests, apps * Bob Clary - Evangelizing and testing Mozilla since August 2000; contributions to Firefox OS, mobile automation, autophone, bughunter * Matt Claypotch - Front-end web developer for addons.mozilla.org and Marketplace * Paula Clemente - Metrics dashboards and reports to help other teams to visualize crucial data * Patrick Cloke - Thunderbird Chat peer, including initial authoring of the IRC code used in Thunderbird and Instantbird * Wil Clouser * Michael Coates - Design and verification of security controls for Firefox services and web applications * Emilio Cobos Álvarez - Servo reviewer and Gecko style system peer. * Tomer Cohen - L10n: Hebrew; Mozilla Rep * Richard Cohn * Terrence Cole - SpiderMonkey GC and Python hacker * Lorenzo Colitti - Implemented IMAP quota support, IPv6 fixes. * Pete Collins - Editor module contributor, XUL documenter * Scott Collins - XPToolkit Application Object Model, Clipboard * Hernan Rodriguez Colmeiro - Mozilla Argentina community member, Firebug and Jetpack contributor, Firefox team intern; Google Summer of Code 2010. * Mary Colvig * Stuart Colville - Addons, Marketplace and Payments Development * Ben Combee - Firefox Mobile, Maemo and Android versions * Michael Comella - Firefox for Android front-end developer; Nightly tester * Elizabeth Compton - Legal support * Don Cone - ngLayout macOS printing * Mike Conley - Thunderbird hacker, Linux integration, Firefox performance * Mike Connelly - Code for about:plugins, among other things * Majken Connor - Mozilla Reps Mentor, Community Ops * Mike Connor * Alex Converse * Chris Cooper - Web Tools for Engineering * Eric Cooper * Cédric Corazza - L10n: French; Bugzilla development; Calendar patches * Wellington Cordeiro - New debugger html project * Tim Cormier - Bug triage and support to Firefox users via Bugzilla and SUMO * Catherine Corre * Michele Dal Corso - L10n: Italian * Wander Lairson Costa - Taskcluster, mozharness, Firefox OS * Marcos Costales - L10n: Asturian * Stefan Costen - TeachTheWeb, fundraised for MozFest East Africa, SuMO, MozFest 14 Volunteer, Mozilla Guides, Mozilla Rep, Webmaker Mentor, Community Ops * Mark Côté - Manages a third of the Engineering Productivity team, mostly web-based productivity tools * Owen Coutts - Development work on Mozillians and other Mozilla web projects * Simone Cox - Mail/News documentation * Paul Craciunoiu - Web developer on SUMO and other sites * Donnie Cranford * Joshua Cranmer - Several enhancements to MailNews, especially in News; source code archæologist * Justin Crawford - Participation infrastructure, MDN manager * Tim Craycroft * Albert Crespell Perez - Contributions to Firefox OS & DOM * Adrian Crespo Ortiz - Marketplace App reviewer, Mozilla Reps Alumnus, Firefox Club Leader, Mozilla Tech Speaker, Bugzilla contributor. * Martin M. Creutziger - Multiple contributions to l10n (de); organized Firefox 1.0 and 2.0 events; SeaMonkey macOS building and QA * Chris Crews - Original developer for Mozilla Update; also QA/triage work * Dragoș Crisan - RelOps QA * Ioana Crisan - Platform QA * Nicolae Cristian - Testing Firefox for Android (performance, localization); test day moderator * Neil Cronin - Smooth-scrolling code * Douglas Crosher - contributions to asm.js, JIT and IonMonkey ARM * Matt Croud - Firefox Developer Tools User Experience * Brian Crowder - Work on Spidermonkey, Mobile, and Electrolysis * Todd B. Crowe * Jim Crumley * Crysgem * Mariano Cuenze - Contributions to Mozilla l10n Project (es-AR) * Nicholas Cull - Bug reporter, BugAThon participant, additional comments/test cases * J Shane Culpepper - Netscape HP-UX development * Rodrigo Cunha - Contributions to Mozilla l10n Project (pt-PT) * Adriano Cupello - Member of the Firefox OS launch team in Brazil, techspeaker, Mozilla Rep and Regional Coach * Stacey Curtis - General MailNews QA * Rainer Cvillink - Makes 90% of videos about Mozilla and its products * Pavel Cvrček - Localizing Mozilla websites and SeaMonkey to Czech; Mozilla Reps Alumnus; event organizer; author of MozBackup and addons * John Daggett * Steve Dagley - XPToolkit Keyboard Mapping Service, Widgets * Niranjan Dahal - l10n for Firefox and Firefox OS * Punam Dahiya - Screenshots Firefox Client and Server Development * David Dahl * Felix H. Dahlke - Patches for Firefox * John Dai - DOM and Telephony Platform * Denis Daly * Sumanth Damarla - Mozilla Winter of Security, Webmaker Super Mentor, Event Organizer, Community Builder/Speaker, Mozilla Rep, Developer Evangelist for Firefox OS, Tech Speaker * Magnus André Damli - Camino Norwegian l10n * Ravikumar Dandu - Firefox OS product manager * Kevin Dangoor - Web Developer Tools; Web Console project management * Pasquale Dante - Bug reporting and bug triage * Marc-Aurèle Darche - Technical documentation writer and reviewer, JavaScript module contributor, tests contributor, bug reporter * Malini Das - Marionette test framework; B2G automation * Nagasahas Dasa - QA; filing security bugs * Rohana Dasanayaka - L10n: Sinhala, Tamil (Sri Lanka); Mozilla Rep; event organization * Dave Dash - Firefox Input and Add-ons webdev * Michael Daumling - SpiderMonkey engine: UTF-8 string encoding, localized error messages, lots of bug fixes * Bruce Davidson - Long-time bug raising and triage; 9 code bugs fixed * Jennifer Davidson - Senior User Experience Researcher * Angus Davis - ngLayout product manager * Anthony Davis - Netscape Editor development * Michael Davis * Paul Davis * Cameron Dawson - Tested Full Screen, WebM and Ogg video; Treeherder; moztrap * Wesley Dawson - Cloud Services and Data Platform Operations * Michael Dayah * Mike de Boer - Firefox desktop: Australis, findbar and more * Christopher De Cairos - Mozilla Webmaker engineer and Firefox contributor * Salvador de la Puente González - Firefox OS and Gaia development * Jan de Mooij - JägerMonkey patches and bug reports * Cillian de Roiste - L10n: Irish * Michelangelo De Simone - Gecko and SpiderMonkey code contributions * Zilmar de Souza Junior - Mozilla Rep, SUMO, Localization * Neil Deakin - Firefox team * Soumya Deb - Mozilla Rep, Mozilla Reps council member, India Task Force member, Tech Speaker, Connected Devices & code contributor * John E. Dee * Krishna Kumar Deep - Mozilla Rep; Administering parts of our social media presence * Moses DeJong * Raivis Dejus - L10n: Latvian * Yury Delendik - Firefox hacking; Audio Data API; pdf.js * Javier Delgadillo - NSS - PKCS11 wrapper for FORTEZZA cards, CRMF/CMMF, OCSP * Tom Dell - NSS Java Archive library * Vince DeMarco - Netscape Rhapsody Developer – Yellow API, Java * Calixte Denizet - Worked on libmozdata * Barış Derin - Reviewing add-on and theme submissions to Mozilla Addons * Julie Deroche * Kenan Dervišević - L10n: Croatian * Gašper Deržanič - Localization into Slovene: Firefox OS, Webmaker, Mozillians; Mozilla Rep * Aakash Desai * Prashant Desale - DOM QA * Nick Desaulniers - Apps in the Cloud, Simulator, Partner Engineering, Firefox OS Calculator * Aniket Deshpande - Firefox Localization in Marathi, Community Building, Mozilla Rep * Daniel Desira - SuMo, Army of Awesome, two patches to Firefox, bug reports * Jean-Marc Desperrier - SeaMonkey backend bug fixing and security bug reports * Fabrice Desré - Fennec front-end & extensions * Stephen DesRoches - Web developer * Philippe Dessante - L10n: French * Guillaume Destuynder - IT team (NetSec, system security, risk analysis, architectures, policies, incidents, ...), Linux sandbox module for Firefox/Firefox OS peer * Scott DeVaney - Campaign and Editorial Manager, Add-ons * Pushpita Dey - Documentation for MDN and Mozilla Wiki, Womoz, Firefox Student Ambassador, Mozilla Rep * Tummala Dhanvi - Firefox and SeaMonkey front end bug-fixing, Firefox Student Ambassador, India Task Force Team * Harish Dhurvasula - ngLayout, DOM Content Model and parser issues * Abdullah Diaa - Firefox OS Arabic l10n, Mozilla Reps Alumnus * Carlos Diaz-Padron - Services Engineering Intern * Mahdi Dibaiee - Firefox, Developer Tools, SUMO, Persian l10n. * Christoph Diehl - Security tests against a large variety of Firefox components * Miloš Dinić - Various contributions to SUMO, WebDev QA, AMO, Mozilla Service Week, Spread Firefox, Creative Collective... * Patrick-James H. Dionisio - Java Group, Netcenter * Francis Djabri - Firefox OS User Experience * Vladan Djeric - Perf team, worked on slow SQL and chrome hang reporting, benchmarks, reducing sqlite I/O, etc * Reidar Djupvik - L10n: Norwegian (Bokmål) * Jeff Dlouhy - Contributed Tabspose to Camino as well as various minor patches and code review. * Steve Dobbelstein - Netscape for OS/2 development; P3P module * Mihnea Dobrescu-Balaur - Automation and Tools; Rust * Ryan Doherty * Jeremy M. Dolan * Peter Dolanjski - Firefox OS product manager; Wrote product requirements and prioritized features for Firefox OS System Components and browser * Justin H. Dolske - Firefox team * Kemuel Joseph Domanog - Mozilla Rep, Mozilla Philippines Student Reps Lead, Firefox Tagalog contributor * Simford Dong * Clayton Donley * Stephen Donner - Performance Test Engineering, Testing, bug triage - mostly Mail (Cyrus IMAP), crashes, UI. * Asa Dotzler - General Mail/News QA, Spread Firefox * Chris Double - HTML5 video and audio * Justin Dow - Systems Administrator at Mozilla, keeping infrastructure running, supporting Release Engineering, Mozilla Services and stabilizing Socorro * Thomas Down * Tyler Downer - Firefox/Toolkit/Core bug triage, Marketplace Support, User Advocacy Management, submitted several patches * Rick Downes * Piotr Drąg - L10n: Polish * George Drapeau - OJI module owner * Chris Dreckman - Browser Standards Compliance QA - Gecko/Necko Embedding, Gecko Performance Testing, Documentation Publishing Editor * Joe Drew * Bert Driehuis * David P. Drinan * Aaron Druck - Designer on TogetherJS * York Du * Alvin Duan * Bruno Duarte - L10n: Portuguese (Portugal) * Micah Dubinko * Karl Dubost - Web Compatibility * Jean-François Ducarroz * Suresh Pratap Duddi * Jason C. Duell - For work on the Mozilla network layer (Necko) * Cian Duffy - L10n: Irish * Thomas Düllmann - Thunderbird User Experience * Jim Dunn * Michael Dunn - 3 years full-time QA while employed by Netscape (2000-2003) * Sean Dunn - Worked with a great team to make Panorama faster, more beautiful, and bug free * Crutcher Dunnavant * Michael duPont - Firefox Twitter support, Nightly (Win/Linux/macOS) tester * Karsten Düsterloh - Several years worth of patches and bug reports for Mail/News and SeaMonkey * Jeff Dyer - OJI development * Thirunahari Dyvik Chenna - SUMO, l10n, Army of Awesome, Forum Helper, Firefox student ambassador, regional marketing ambassador, Mozilla Rep * Wadim Dziedzic - L10n: Polish * Jason Eager - Contributed patches/fixes for Chatzilla and Bugzilla and the xul for various parts of Mail/News and the Browser, Manual History component * Ali Ebrahim - QA contact for Firefox Download Manager and File Handling components * Rafael Ebron - Numerous bug reports and assistance with fixes for themes and more * Sean Echevarria * Eric Edens - Firefox for Android * Brandon Ehle * Brendan Eich * Dawn Endico - Former credits list owner (CVS) * Brendan Eich * Daniel Einspanjer * Onno Ekker - Thunderbird developer and Dutch translator * Mohamed El Sharnoby - Localization of Mozilla products into Arabic, Army of Awesome * Gauthamraj Elango - Mozilla Reps Mentor, Former Mozilla Reps Council Member, Webmaker Super Mentor, Tamil l10n, Marketing Campaign lead in Firefox Student Ambassador program, Recruiting new contributors, Mozilla India Webmaker taskforce owner, VP of Regional Relations * Jan Eldenmalm * Tom Ellins - Long time contributor to SUMO (Livechat room monitor, Forum moderator, KB approver), Calendar website peer, Selenium automated testcases, litmus testcases, bug verification * Desmond Elliott - Implemented a scrollable tab bar for Camino. * Rick Elliott * Steve Elmer * Peter Elmers - DXR features: Rust analysis, XPIDL analysis, inline image previews, path promotion, permalink support etc. * Joseph Elwell * Dethe Elza - Lead developer for Lightbeam add-on, Mozilla Rep, contributor to Appmaker * Hideyuki Emura - L10n: Japanese * Dawn Endico * Hans-Andreas Engel - Identified, filed, and patched several bugs, mostly in IMAP * Kai Engert - Created several patches, mostly for security and the crypto component; also the author of WaMCom * Steve England - Nightly Tester, Bugzilla Triage, Range Finder & Mozillaziner * Madhava Enros - User experience contributions to Firefox 3 and Fennec * Jean-Jacques Enser * Beth Epperson - Netscape Editor development, ngLayout QA lead * David Epstein - Created the TestEmbed test application which tests the embeddable APIs * Harish Kumar Epuri * Bayarmagnai Erdenebat - Firefox and Toolkit Mongolian l10n * Michael Yoshitaka Erlewine - Panorama team member since June 2010; Ubiquity core team; Mozilla Labs * Ryan Jayson Ermita - SUMO, Mozilla Rep, Webmaker * Eduardo Escárez - L10n: Spanish (Argentina) * Behdad Esfahbod - HarfBuzz Integration/Maintainer * Behnam Esfahbod - Persian localization; Tests and fixes for Right-to-Left languages and GTK backend * Cláudio Esperança - L10n: Portuguese (Portugal) * Ken Estes * Ramiro Estrugo - Unix Netscape Communicator Team, widgets module peer * Elika J. Etemad * Matthias Ettrich - Contributed to Mozilla Qt port * Anthony Evans * Jason Evans - Author of Jemalloc * Jim Everingham - ngLayout head manager * Rick Eyre - Implemented the HTML5 track and WebVTT specifications; also work on Webmaker projects and miscellaneous areas of Gecko; Firefox Student Ambassador * Christian Eyrich - Many patches to the SMTP and POP protocol code in Mail/News * Alex Faaborg - Firefox User Experience Designer * Sahar Fadayian - L10n: Persian * Muhammad Fadhil - Mozilla Rep, Webmaker Mentor, l10n for Sundanese * John Fairhurst - Original OS/2 port * Jittat Fakcharoenphol - L10n: Thai * Gilbert Fang * Abdelhak Fareh - Mozilla Rep, Localization Contributor and Speaker * Rita Farinha - L10n: Portuguese (Portugal) * Mahir Bin Farooque - Malayalam localization and L10n Hackathon 2015 participant * Shahid Ali Farooqui - Mozilla Rep, Reps Mentor, l10n, FSA, Webmaker, India Task Force * Andreas Farre - DOM team member * Conor Farrell - L10n: Irish * Thomas Farrow - Live chat room monitor, QA testing, SUMO, IT, marketing, community ops * Amir Farsi - Localizing Mozilla support, websites and products to Persian * Juan Feal - PR in Spain * Ryan Feeley - Firefox Accounts, Firefox Sync, Send Tab, Synced Tab, Save Login Panel * Jiao Feng - Maintenance of Firefox Chinese Editions * Omega Feng - Firefox OS Keyboard UX Design, Firefox OS Keyboard Patch, Firefox OS UX Prototyping * Adrian J. Fernandez - Site reliability engineer (we keep Firefox downloading) * Tiago Ferreira - Development of BI tools for Metrics dashboards * Mitchell Field - System proxy support for Windows; build system fixes * Pedro Figueira - L10n: Portuguese (Portugal) * Aleksandr Filatov - Translated some of MDN into Russian * Tanner Filip - SuMo contributor; Mozilla Rep; event organization; community operations * Jane Finette - Marketing * Werner Fink * Mark Finkle - Firefox for Android developer * Ahmad Firoz - Bengali l10n * Arif Fahmi Fisal - Contributions to Mozilla l10n Project, Mozilla Malaysia Community Member, Firefox OS & Webmaker, Mozilla Rep * Darin Fisher - Rewriting HTTP and fixing a ton of bugs; all rounder, champion of necko; NSPR maintainer * Darin Fisher * Matt Fisher * Jayson Fittipaldi * Nick Fitzgerald - Hacking on the JavaScript debugger and source maps * Justin Fitzhugh * Greg Fiumara - I created the Custom Splash Installer that allows macOS users to customize their Mozilla and Camino splash screens. * Tyron Flanagan - Firefox and Mozilla website page designs * Werner Fleck * Scott Fletcher - JS/HTML/CSS/PHP, Testing, bug triage, clean up bugs, testcase, QA, willing to help fix/improve the composer. * Alec Flett * Ryan Flint - Firefox/Thunderbird General QA, NFT/BFT, Bug triage and Extension Development * Māris Fogels - MDN, Web Push, Marketplace, FxOS, MozReview, Connected Devices EPM * Jennifer Fong - Web development on Mozillians, Careers, Flicks, Marketplace Developer Hub and submitted a patch to Firefox Devtools * Marcello Fontolan - Translate Mozilla Thunderbird since 0.2 and Firefox since 1.0 to Brazilian Portuguese. * Bret Ford * John Ford - Build and Release Engineer for Firefox/Fennec * Laura Forrest - Engagement/Firefox Metro Marketing team; Mozilla website * Q Fortier - Sr. Windows/Unix System Administrator * Robin Foster * Hugues Fournier - A number of i18n-related patches * Achraf Fouwad - Mozilla rep, community sysadmin * Seth Fowler - Layout, graphics, imagelib, MFBT, and Servo * Marc J. Fraioli - NSPR DG-UX port * Jothan Frakes - Public Suffix List co-maintainer * Pavel Franc - CZilla founder; L10n: Czech * Ben Francis - Firefox OS * Joe Francis - Netscape Editor development * Andreas Franke - QA * Christian Franke - SeaMonkey, Bugzilla and MailNews bug reporter and patch writer * Sevaan Franks - Awesomebar Redesigns, New Context Menus, Automatic Translation, Form Autofill, Senior Interaction Designer * Alix Franquet * Simon Fraser - Netscape Editor development, Release Engineering * Jonathan Freeman - Testing integration with Flash * Alan O. Freier - NSPR contributor * Eli Friedman * Noah Friedman * Georg Fritzsche - Work on plugin support: bug fixes, analysis features, etc. * Michael J. Fromberger - Original implementation of the MPI Arbritrary Precision Integer Arithmetic Library * Maja Frydrychowicz - Worked on Marionette browser automation framework on Firefox and Fennec; developer productivity tools * Chris Fuchs * Brad Fuellenbach - Recruited exceptional software engineers for Mozilla Sync/Services, Labs and Addon SDK teams * Koji Fujimoto - mozilla.gr.jp admin * Tooru Fujisawa - for implementing a new JS language feature and contributing to Thunderbird bookmarks manager * C. Fung * Igor Furlan * Scott Furman * Ryoichi Furukawa - Mozilla Japanese Language Pack * Renren Gabás - Marketing and Advocacy * Cory Gackenheimer - DevTools contributions, MDN Documentation * Ryan Gaddis - Senior User Experience Designer * Ankit Gadgil - Mozilla Rep, event hosting, Webmaker, India Task Force, SUMO translation, Security & Privacy evangelism * Anton Gagić - L10n: Croatian * Jānis-Marks Gailis - Translated Firefox OS to Latvian * Hubert Gajewski - Polish translation and Calendar patches * Andreas Gal * Niccolò Gallarati * Jeff Galyan * Eduard Gamonal Capdevila - L10n: Catalan; Web Developer * Komal Gandhi - Mozilla Rep, events for Webmaker and FxOS, WoMoz, recruitment, core contributor at Mozilla Community Bhopal, Mozilla India Webmaker task force mentor, HI localization, SUMO * Bruce Gao * Sean Gao * Jay Garcia - Long-time support volunteer; member of the Contribute team * Fernando García Gómez - Mozilla Hispano Team; Spanish translations * Ibai García Urruchua - Apps & Marketplace support lead * David Gardiner - XPCOM memory leak bugs * Sam Garrett - Contributions to A*Team and other bugfixes * Steven Garrity - Mozilla web developer * Jeff M. Garzik * Alessio Gastaldi - Ligurian l10n team leader * Stephen Gates - Added initial cookie and site permission management to Camino. * Prachi Gauriar * Serge Gautherie - Reporting and triaging bugs, several patches * Mike Gauthier - Mozilla web developer * Tanay Gavankar - Web Quality Assurance Intern * Claudius Gayle * Samir Gehani - XPInstall, Netscape Communicator * Jim Gellman * Henrik Gemal - Account Manager bug filer, extension developer, Guerrilla marketing * Stefan Georgiev - QA contributor for Firefox * Damjan Georgievski - L10n: Macedonian * Ciprian Georgiu - QA contributor for Firefox * David Gerard * Kevin Gerich - UX Designer * Rick Gessner - ngLayout engineering director, parser, designer * Marcelo Ghelman - Main localizer for Portuguese (Brazil) since 2015 * Dumitru Gherman - Run IT tools, fixing stuff, Webmaker mentor * Nootan Ghimire - Firefox Student Ambassador, Mozilla Rep, l10n (Nepali), occasional bug fixes, conducting sessions * Emil Ghitta - QA contributor for Firefox * Tailer Giacometti - Army of Awesome * John Giannandrea * Bill Gianopoulos - Nightly tester since Firebird 0.6.1; Major Firefox 4 contribution was Firefox menu for Linux * Bill Gibbons * Alex Gibson - Front end development on Mozilla websites * Stelios Gidaris - Bug reports and speed results analysis, JavaScript performance tests on Mozilla Dromaeo upon Firefox JavaScript engine. * Martin Giger - Work on the Addon SDK and support for IRC v3.2 tags, Mozilla Switzerland community member * Jeff Gilbert - WebGL in Gecko * Ian Gilman - Lead Panorama development from prototype to shipping. * Santiago Gimeno - JS engine code * Robert Ginda - ChatZilla author and tester * Benoit Girard - Platform Graphics * Manoj Kumar Giri - Oriya localization * Sandro Della Giustina - Italian localization QA * Lan Glad - SUMO Locale Leader (sl); Slovenian L10N * Jeremy Glassenberg - Marketing; party contributor; bug reporter * Ethan Glasser-Camp - chrome.storage.sync, Kinto team * Dan Glastonbury - Contribute to WebGL for Firefox and Firefox OS * Daniel Glazman - Nvu/BlueGriffon author, DOM Style, Style System * Mike Gleeson * Taras Glek * Jennifer Glick - Netscape UI/UE engineering * Joshua Go * Trishul Goel - Firefox Student Ambassador, App reviewer, Mozilla Rep, Community Builder, Event Organizer, Firefox OS workshops, Tech Speaker * Esther Goes - Address Book QA * Sunny Gogoi - Mozilla Rep; Fixing random bugs in devtools, Fennec, core, telemetry, OS.File, Bedrock, media, Jetpack * Dan Gohman - JS engine optimizations * Ionuț Goldan - Performance Sheriffing/Test Engineering * William Golden - Implemented Array.from in the JS engine * Sol Goldfarb * Felipe Gomes - Firefox/Jetpack team * Ernesto Gómez Cereijo - Spanish localization of Camino * Reuven Gonen * Jean Gong - Firefox OS product manager * Giovanny Andres Gongora Granada - Mozilla Hispano Core member and mentor, Mozilla Colombia Core member, Mozilla Rep, Firefox OS Test Driver and developer, Gaia l10n translator, Mozilla Marketplace App Reviewer, Firefox OS Launch Team in Colombia * Ben Goodger - Firefox Engineering Lead * Mark Goodwin * Fenella Gor * Manish Goregaokar - Mozilla Servo committer, Mozilla Firefox, Event speaker * Paul Gorodyansky - Russian internationalization testing, general i18n work. * Valentin Goșu - Necko peer, Add-on competitor, Mozilla Rep Alumni, Evangelism * Nilamdyuti Goswami - Assamese localization for Firefox, Firefox OS and Mozilla Web Parts * Aravind Gottipati * Dão Gottwald - Contributions to the Firefox front end starting with Firefox 2.0 * Sanjay Gouri - Security contributor, Webmaker mentor * James Graham - Treeherder, web-platform-tests, geckodriver, Firefox OS Cert Suite * Kevin Grandon - Contributions to Firefox and Firefox OS * Alma Granov - Bosnian translations * Jonathan Granrose - Build team manager, Unix SeaMonkey build automation * Jarrod Gray * Zak Greant * Christopher Grebs - Making AMO even more awesome * Luca Greco - Firebug, Add-ons and WebExtensions * Pamela Greene - Worked on search engine autodetection, Firefox 2.0 visual refresh, searchbox, toolbar, domain suffix service * Matthew Gregan - HTML5 audio and video support * Joseph Gregorio * Jonathan Griffin - Automation tools, management, Marionette, Firefox OS Cert Suite * Tague Griffith - Client internationalization * Gintautas Grigas - Lithuanian localization * Matt Grimes - SUMO contributor; User Advocacy Team Management; Firefox for Metro Feedback * Brian Grinstead - Work on DevTools and Firefox * Steven Groginsky * Manraj Singh Grover - Firefox front end bug-fixing; community building; foxfooding; connected devices * Axel Grude - Thunderbird extension writer, AMO reviewer and contributor * Patrick Gu * Will Guaraldi * Alexey Gubanov - L10n: Russian * Kristján Bjarni Guðmundsson - L10n: Icelandic * Shay Gueron - Support for AES-NI and AVX accelerated AES-GCM in NSS 3.14.2 * Karl Guertin * Ramanathan Guha * Arnt Guldbrandsen - QtMozilla developer * Pamela Gulijczuk - L10n: Spanish (Argentina) * Georgi Guninski * Marion Gunn - L10n: Irish * Pat Gunn * Ashishi Gupta * Jyotsna Gupta - Judge at Firefox Quantum Extension Challenge'2018, Add-ons Content Reviewer, Former Featured AMO Advisory Board Member, Mozilla Rep, Add-ons Mentor, BBDNIIT Firefox Club, Localization, SUMO, QA * Kartikaya Gupta - Contributions to Gecko, primarily for Fennec and B2G products; much on the touch-based pan/zoom code * Sanjay Gupta - Defined IP_MULTICAST to get the IP multicast macro/struct * Brant Gurganus - Tech Evangelism, migrating help components in old versions of Firefox * Sankha Narayan Guria - Mozilla Rep; contributions to the JS engine * Greg Guthe - Bleach maintainer * Adam Guthrie - Firefox and Thunderbird: General QA, triage bugs, provide user-support on IRC; aspiring Mozilla hacker. * Derkjan de Haan * Vidar Braut Haarr - One of the original translators of Mozilla into Norwegian Bokmål and the founder of Mozilla Norway. * Dave Haas * Mike Habicher - Firefox OS (mostly camera support) * Jonathan Hage - MathML: added support for attributes, code optimization * Mohammad Reza Haghighat * Martyn Haigh - Feature implementer, bug slayer and refactor king on WebRT for Android * Norman Haikal Bin Othman - Translation/review for Mozilla L10n (ms) Malay * Andrei Hajdukewycz - Thunderbird infrastructure engineer, runs Thunderbird websites * Andrew Halberstadt - Tools and Automation, c++ code coverage, mozbase, mozharness * Peter Hall - Servo development contributions * David Hallowell - Patches to Seamonkey, bug reporting and testing * Jennie Rose Halperin - Community building, mentoring, MoFo, Mozilla Rep, events, Mozillarians, Software Carpentry * Mark B. Hamby * Hamza Hammad - L10n (ar), beta tester for Firefox OS (RTL), Mozilla Rep, Firefox Club * John Hammink - The very first paid QA person on Firefox OS; Firefox OS evangelist * Mark Hammond - Jetpack contributor, author of PythonXPCOM * Meadhbh Hamrick - Security Engineer * Nikhil Handa - Community Building in India; MLS; One and Done; technical SIG Lead in Mozilla Delhi/Mozpacers; Web Developer * Kevin Hanes - Apprentice, code companion and design foil to Panorama lead * Paul Hangas * Henrik Lynggaard Hansen - Danish translations; author of MozillaTranslator * Stefan Hanske * Jennifer Hao * Jonathan Hao - Firefox OS RTSP; Containers in Firefox; Tor patches uplifting; security engineering * Trevor Hardcastle * Lawrence Hardiman - NSPR maintainer * Romi Hardiyanto - L10n: Indonesian * Stephen Hardt * Cyrus Harmon * Matthew L. Harmsen - Wrote coreconf in NSS * Charles Harmston - MoCo employee * Steve Harper - Resolved various bugs in the Mozilla code base * Warren Harris - NetLib core architecture, file transort, HTTP protocol, Java security * Brad Hart - QA work on macOS bugs * Hirotoshi Harunaga * Mark Harvey * Rahid Hasan - Mozilla Rep, L10n (bn-BD), Evangelism, Community Builder, Mobile Application Developer, Contributing in Firefox & Gaia * Muhammed Hasan Ahmed - Mozilla Rep, Regional Ambassador Lead at Firefox Student Ambassadors, Firefox support on SUMO; building the Mozilla Pakistan Community * Hooshmand Hasannia - L10n: Persian * Achim Hasenmüller * Basil Hashem * Piniel Hasibuan - L10n, QA, Webmaker * Amancio Hasty * Jens Hatlak - Various contributions to SeaMonkey and MailNews: bug reports, patches * Anjan Hatuwal - Firefox support on SUMO, Firefox Student Ambassador, volunteering at Mozilla Nepal, localization into Nepali * Ujjwal Hatuwal - Localization of Aurora and Firefox OS; Army of Awesome (SUMO); Firefox Student Ambassador; HMST Firefox Club Leader; Regional Ambassador Lead * Torgeir Haukaas - Sumo l10n (Norwegian) * Adam Hauner - Bug triaging/reporting, one patch, CZilla founder, Czech translation * Jasper Hauser * Adrian Havill * Terry Hayes - NSS certificate and key database library contributor * Ian Hayward * Tianhao He - Camino Simplified Chinese l10n * Quentin Headen - Patches to Firefox text editor, addons manager, and MathML implementation. * Ben Hearsum - Tagalog localization and release engineering * Axel Hecht - Localization Driver/Coordinator, Infrastructure * Frank Hecker * Leif Hedstrom - Directory SDK development * Prabhat Hegde - Bidirectional work * Michael Hein - LDAP/Directory SDK development * Brian Heinrich * Jason Heirtzler * Thorsten Heit * Robert Helmer - Web Tools for Engineering * Robert Hencke * Christopher Henderson - Various contributions to Camino: patches, code reviewing, and bug reporting. * Richard Henderson * Patrick Hendriks - Tech Evangelism bugs * Darrin Henein - Prototyped, built features, and contributed to the design and experience of Firefox for Desktop and Dev Tools * Sebastian Hengst - Long-time add-on reviewer and contributor in the Add-ons Forum, prolific bug-filer, bug-fixer for Calendar/Mail/MailNews, tester, and German translator * Jan Henning - Fixing bugs in WebExtensions, MP3 playback and Firefox for Android * Michael Henretty - Web APIs * Håvar Ingmund Henriksen - L10n: Norwegian (Bokmål), Norwegian (Nynorsk) * Andrew Henry - Bug tracking, UI, QA and website updates for Minimo for about a year. * Liz Henry - QA Lead, Security team, Release Engineering, Mozilla Rep Alumnus, Bugzilla, Mozilla Wiki and MDN editor, speaker and mentor * Muris Herak - L10n: Bosnian * Bjarne Geir Herland - For work on the Mozilla network layer (Necko) * Dave Herman - Design and standardization of JavaScript features and APIs * Sara Hermann - L10n: Romansh * Stefan Hermes - Bug triaging/reporting, Swedish localization for Camino, patches for Thunderbird, QA and around 65 small bugfixes (mainly Documentation: Help Viewer and Suite/SeaMonkey components) * Toni Hermoso Pulido - Catan localization of Mozilla and promoter in Catalonia * Tara Hernandez * Andrés Hernández Monge - Fixing bugs, particularly session restore refactoring * Daniel Rodríguez Herrera - Spanish translations * Richard Hess - BeOS port team leader, IRIX builds * Joe Hewitt - Original Firebug/Phoenix developer; Netscape UI/UE engineering * Kipp E.B. Hickman - Invented SSL, implemented SSL2 in NSS, Content Model, designed ngLayout, principal smart guy * James Hicks * Jon Hicks - Part of the original "Visual Identity Team", created the logos for Firefox and Thunderbird, interface icons and website for Camino 1.5, and theme refresh for Firefox 2. * Ian Hickson - DOM, Standards Compliance QA * Ralf Hildebrandt * Chris Hill - Provided patch for interlaced PNG images. Filed and assisted with bugs concerning CSS, images, DOM, Windows DnD. * John Wayne Hill - UX Designer, helped with Firefox 4 and Hometab * Tim Hill - Alternate stylesheet support in the UI * Naoki Hirata - Testing Fennec; partial testing of Firefox 4.0 and Firefox Home; security bugs * Ludovic Hirlimann - Mozilla Messaging QA Lead * Jared Hirsch - Firefox Screenshots, Test Pilot, Persona and related Identity projects * Gorman Ho - Firefox Developer Tools * Jonah Ho - SUMO testing, Moztrap, Army of Awesome * Stanley Man-Kit Ho - OJI development * Thomas Ho - Firefox OS product manager * Graydon Hoare * Trevor Hobson - General developer documentation * Eric Hodel * Grey Hodge - Long time bug hunter, triager, user support helper, submitter of a few patches, tester, QA helper * Andrew Hodgkinson * Chris Hofmann * Timothy Hogan * Panu Petteri Höglund - L10n: Irish * Daniel Holbert - Work on platform/layout/security (reporting/fixing/adding tests for bugs) * Christian Holler - Greatly improved the security of Mozilla products by using sophisticated fuzzing techniques * Bobby Holley - Contributions to Jetpack, gfx, content, security, and mobile. Driver for performance enhancements, bugfixes, and eventual release of default-on color management in Firefox. * Laurens Holst - Dutch l10n team * Mike Hommey - Linux integration, fixes for non-mainstream architectures, startup performance * Masashi Honma - Wifi on Firefox OS * Martin Honnen - DOM bug reporter * Torstein Hønsi - Norwegian l10n team * John Hopkins - Supporting Thunderbird and Firefox build and release configuration, processes, tools, and infrastructure since 2010. * Vera Horiuchi * Stephen Horlander - Principal UX Designer * Max Horn * Matjaž Horvat - Slovenian representative and localization, marketing and SUMO. * Oana Horvath - Fennec QA * Waldemar Horwat * Shaw Hosaka - L10n: Japanese * Martin Hosken - Graphite font rendering engine * Khaled Hosny - Arabic Firefox and Thunderbird translations * Belayet Hossain - Mozilla Rep, Social media responder on Facebook, marketing, localization, community engagement * Rabbi Hossain - Fixed several bugs and localized Firefox OS & SuMo * Naoki Hotta - Netscape i18n * Chris Houck * Ayman Hourieh - Arabic Firefox and Thunderbird 3.x translations * Brian Hourigan - Responsible for numerous Mozilla internal services * Chad House * Mohomodou Houssouba - Songhay dictionary & l10n * Matt Howell - Windows installer maintainer * Michael Hoye - Community Management * Benedict Hsieh - Mozilla platform: startup performance and Electrolysis * Tina Hsieh - Firefox OS User Experience * Dora Hsu * Harly Hsu - Firefox OS UX designer * William Hsu - B2G/Firefox OS Device QA * John Hu - Peer for Gaia video app * Kevin Hu - Testing, filing and fixing FxOS bugs, managing a Firefox OS team * Alina Hua - Product privacy and data governance * Bruce Huang - Firefox OS product manager * Candice Huang * Carol Huang - Firefox for Android, Photon Mobile, Firefox Rocket Lead Visual Designer * Dave Huang * Helen Huang - Firefox OS User Experience * Juwei Huang - Firefox OS User Experience * Kevin Huang * Tim Huang - OriginAttributes feature and Tor patches uplifting for Firefox Security * Wesly Huang - Firefox OS Engineering Project Manager/Technical Account Manager * Yoshi Huang - Telephony, Connectivity * Bert Hubert * Markus Hübner - DOM and DHTML team member * Rob Hudson - Senior Web Developer on Add-ons, Firefox Marketplace, MDN, and Dev Tools * Barbara Hueppe - EMEA Public Relations * Kyle Huey - Gecko hacker and build system peer * James Huff * Karl Ove Hufthammer - L10n: Norwegian * Ethan Hugg - WebRTC in Firefox * Anthony Hughes - Quality Assurance for Litmus, Major update mechanism, Minefield, Password Manager; bug triage * Joe Hughes - Implemented Search Suggestions and worked on visual refresh for Firefox 2 * James Hugman - Implemented installable apps for Firefox for Android (APK Factory). * Dan Hugo - NSS utility programs and libraries * Jeferson Hultmann - L10n: Portuguese (Brazilian); Dictionary maintainer * Dave Hunt - Automated testing of Firefox using Mozmill * Nicholas Hurley - Hacker of Necko (Gecko networking) and Stone Ridge (Necko performance tests) * David Huseby - Firefox OS performance work and fighting for user anonymity on all fronts. * Anas Husseini - Contributor to Arabic Firefox and Thunderbird translations, bug reporter for bidirectional text rendering * Christopher Hutten-Czapski - Firefox performance * Huỳnh Hải Đăng - L10n: Vietnamese * Roman Huy-Prech * David Hyatt - RDF; Original Phoenix developer; Camino creator; Implemented tabbed browsing in Camino and Firefox; XPToolkit Tree Widget; XUL DOM issues * David Hylands - Module Owner - Hal, Module Owner - Device Storage, Firefox OS - System Updates, USB Mass Storage, Device Storage * Marco S. Hyman * Arnold Iakab - Performance Sherriff * Zaid Ibhais - Firefox OS l10n in Arabic, Mozilla Rep, Event Organizer * Sayed Ibn Masud - QA, Event Organizer, Mozilla Rep * Miguel de Icaza - Linux/SPARC team * Takeshi Ichimaru * Alexander Ihrig - L10n: German * Naveed Ihsanullah - JavaScript, Security, Engineering Manager * Joji Ikeda - L10n: Japanese * Hiroyuki Ikezoe - Mobile 1.0, Thunderbird & Test Infrastructure development * Hossain Al Ikram - SuMo, ReMo, Regional Ambassador Lead, MDN, L10n, QA, Firefox OS App Developer, Firefox Student Ambassador, Connected Devices contributor * Chris Ilias - Firefox, Thunderbird, and SeaMonkey support documentation, support community management and administration, web monkey and support module owner. * Masahiko Imanaka - L10n: Japanese * Jojoo Imbeah - Akan l10n * Steffen Imhof - Contributions to Qt and Meego backends * Meraj Imran - SUMO, Army of Awesome, Telugu l10n, Webmaker, Community Builder, Mozilla Rep * Benito Infantino * Wyllys Ingersoll - Security bugs * Shuichiro Inomata - Japanese MDC leader * Eri Inoue * Alexandru Ionescu - Performance Sherriff * Milda Irhamni - L10n: Indonesian * Alexandru Irimovici - Performance Sherriff * Jaagup Irve - Localization (Estonian) * Emma Irwin - Mozilla Rep Mentor, Former Mozilla Reps Council member, events for Webmaker and FxOS, Mozilla Summit host in Toronto, Community Development * Jackson Isaac - Firefox Student Ambassador, fixed bugs in Firefox and Mozillians * Eitan Isaacson - Bug fixer for Firefox Accessibility * Maliha Islam - Localization (Bengali), Thimble, Webmaker, Mozilla Rep * MD.Majedul Islam - QA contributor * Mohammed Rahimul Islam - QA, MDN, SuMo, Webmaker Project, l10n (bn) * Tanha Islam - Firefox Student Ambassador, local event organization, SUMO, Localization (bn-BD), Army of Awesome, Webmaker, Regional marketing ambassador, Mozilla Rep, Mozilla Reps Advisor, WoMoz * Joichi Ito - Mozilla Foundation alumnus board director * Oskar Ivanić - Serbian community organization and public relations; Mozilla Rep; event organization; localization; Firefox testing and support * Pavel Ivanov - Firefox OS, Firefox OS evangelism, UX/UI, Development, Mozilla Reps Alumnus * Benoit Jacob - Graphics and WebGL support in Gecko * Kevin Jacobs - NSS & PSM contributor * Syed Khaleel Jageer - Firefox Student Ambassador, Mozilla Rep, Bengali and Tamil l10n * Anmol Jagetia - Contributor to DXR * Dave Jagoda * Israt Jahan - Bangla l10n * Jinank Jain - Fixed Javascript Engine and DOM bugs, Mozilla Rep * Neeti Jain - Handling out first line of defense on all bugs and cleaning out lots of bugs with a can of bugs-be-gone in NetLib * Henri Jalonen - Finnish l10n * Nabireeba James * Richard Kent James * Jan Jamsek - For translating Camino into Slovenian * Atul Jangra - Improved Gmail interoperability in Thunderbird; contributions to Mozilla Extensions; Mozilla Rep in India * Darshan Jani - LDAP development * Markus Jaritz - Designer for Firefox Desktop on things related to add-ons * Peter Jaros - AppleScript support in Camino * Paul Jarratt - Developer Communications Manager * Jamus Jegier * John Jensen - Usage analytics, web compatibility testing, competitive product review * Jonas Finnemann Jensen - Designed and implemented large parts of TaskCluster (CI/automation infrastructure) * Rob Jerdonek - NSS X.509 V3 extensions * Luna Jernberg - Swedish Webmaker, Fennec, Firefox, Firefox OS and Mobile Firefox l10n, Mozilla Rep * Randell Jesup - WebRTC technical lead * Dinarte Jesus - Contributions to Firefox, Reported bugs in Firefox, Community Member * Daniel Jeter II - Reported SeaMonkey and Python-related bugs, tested SeaMonkey in Win32 and created several patches. * Tatjana Jevsikova - Lithuanian localization * Henry Jia * Jack Jia * Carmen Jiménez Cabezas - Contributions to Firefox and Firefox OS * Amed Çeko Jiyan - L10n: Kurdish * Ajay Kumar Jogawath - Webmaker, SUMO, Army of Awesome, Firefox Student Ambassador, Marketing, Localization Reviewer (Telugu), Contributor & Speaker, Mozilla Rep, Mozilla Student Rep, Jayamukhi Firefox Club Founder, Firefox OS App Developer * David Joham - Testing and bug reporting on usability * Jacob Johanson - Platform QA * Glenn M. Johnson - Redesigned the installer to use 7-zip with a sfx header; reduced installer size by 40%+ and so saved a lot of bandwidth * Scott Johnson - Performance enhancements to animated image rendering in imagelib * Steven Johnson - Tamarin * Jason Johnston * Martin Joné - L10n: Norwegian * Alan S. Jones - General Mail/News QA * Brian Jones - User Experience Content Strategy * Byron Jones - Bugzilla, Developer Services * Dewi Jones - Welsh Localization * J.C. Jones - Crypto Engineering - implementation of Web Authentication, maintainer of NSS, contributor to PSM * Jeffrey Jones - Netscape for OS/2 development * Ryan Jones-Ward - Writing layout testcases; fixing 60+ bugs * Jessica Jong - DOM and Telephony Platform * Jan Jongboom - Firefox OS keyboard app peer; submitted 87 patches * Dainis Jonītis - Translucent and non-rectangular windows on Windows; OS/2 GFX fixes; cross-platform nsRegion implementation * Jonas Jørgensen - QA - reporting and triaging bugs, writing some layout testcases; a few patches * Joice M Joseph - Malayalam localization * Shinto Joseph - Firefox Student Ambassador, event organization * Ani Joshi * Erica Jostedt - PR and Communications Director * Laurent Jouanneau - Tech Evangelism; Contributor to Gecko - HTML/XML serializer, XUL templates engine and other places * Tomislav Jovanović - Addon SDK contributor, WebExtensions reviewer, MDN docs, SUMO, evangelism * Gorjan Jovanovski - Marketing and localization of Mozilla; event organization; Mozilla Rep * Kamil Jozwiak - QA and bug fixes for Firefox Metro * Rick Ju * Michael Judge - Netscape Editor development * Jørgen Juel - Translated 50 articles on SUMO and answered questions * Balazs Juhasz - Fixing bugs in Mozmill testing * Ali Juma - Graphics developer * Bob Jung - Netscape i18n * Matias Juntunen - DOM, WebGL, XPCOM * Dave Justice - Firefox Accounts and Test pilot engineer * Gerard Juyn - Author of libmng * Dai. K. - Bugzilla-jp * Ahmed Kachkach - Automation and Tools: Integrated structured logging into Firefox's testing framework mochitest; built pulse-guardian, a Pulse monitoring service * Galaxy Kadiyala - Former Mozilla Rep/Reps Advisor/Reps Mentor, member of Indian Mozilla community, marketing, Army of Awesome * Takuomi Kagaya * William Kahn-Greene - Software engineer on Mozilla Location Services, data ingestion, Input, SUMO, Bleach, Elastic Tools, Dennis, Puente, and a myriad of other Python libraries and tools that run Mozilla sites. * Cameron Kaiser - Classilla/TenFourFox project lead; system and PowerPC-related bug fixes * Christian Kaiser - NSS S/MIME v3 toolkit * Robert Kaiser - Mozilla rep, L10n and SeaMonkey work, security team, tech speaker, Project Manager for Stability and Health Report, various smaller fixes in build and UI code * Kosuke Kaizuka - L10n: Japanese * Jignesh Kakadiya - Mozilla Rep in India, Accessibility and other Gecko patches * Kerim Kalamujić - Mozilla Rep; Bosnian localization and community leader; event organization; Drumbeat; SUMO * Felix Kälberer - Performance improvements and bug fixes in PDF.js * Adrian Kalla - L10n: Polish; Localization Tools * Aaron Kaluszka - Bug reports, test cases, verifications and fixes to image handling code, among other places * Mahrazi Mohd Kamal - Localization of Mozilla products into Bahasa Malaysia * Sandip Kamat - Firefox OS product manager * Ryuzi Kambe - MozillaZine Japanese translator * Shotaro Kamio - Patch writing * Gen Kanai - Mozilla Rep; Community Engagement; Mozilla Japan Marketing * Max Kanat-Alexander - Release Manager and Assistant Project Leader for Bugzilla; implemented PostgreSQL support, mod_perl support, custom fields, Unicode support, inbound email support and other amazing feats of hackery. * Edward Kandrot * Masanori Kaneko * Tetsuya Kaneuchi * Paul Kanz * Shao Hang Kao - Telephony * Sandeep Kapalawai - Firefox Student Ambassador, Webmaker Mentor, MozillaClub BIES Leader, Mozilla Warangal Community Engagement Team, Mozilla Rep, SUMO, Localization (ml, ta), Army of Awesome * Blake Kaplan - Fixes to the htmlparser and view source * Mike Kaplinskiy * Michael Kaply - Netscape OS/2 technical lead, Enterprise and Add-on Development * Pranav Kapoor - L10n; Campus rep * Mitchell Kapor - Mozilla Foundation alumnus board director * John Karahalis - Brought more formal software engineering practices to the Mozilla Developer Network team. * Ante Karamatić - L10n: Croatian * Rabimba Karanjai - App Contributor (Marketplace), Connected Devices Contributor, Bug Hunter, FSA, Translation Reviewer, Tech Speaker, Mozilla Rep * David Karlton - NSS utility contributor * Phil Karlton - NSS SSL contributor * Biraj Karmakar - Mozilla rep, l10n for Thunderbird, Firefox OS, Firefox into bn-IN, SUMO - Army of Awesome, Webmaker Super Mentor, MDN Mentor, Community Building, Firefox Student Ambassadors program core member * Chris Karnaze - ngLayout tables, layout lead * Kevin Karpenske - Donated firefox.com domain to the Mozilla project * Viking Karwur - Indonesian community organization, Webmaker Super Mentor * Nagato Kasaki - Japanese Firefox for Android L10n leader * Sri Kasetti - Firefox OS product manager * Eljuno Trie Anggoro Kasih - l10n, SuMo, Mozilla Reps, Webmaker * Suresh Kasinathan - Address Book QA, NetLib * Sebastian Kaspari - Fixed several bugs in Firefox for Android * Marko Kastelic - Reviewing, translating and maintaining Slovenian translation of Camino * Peter Kasting * Masaki Katakai - Linux/Unix IME development * Kazuyoshi Kato * Makoto Kato - Windows IME development, Firefox/Thunderbird developer * Tomomi Kato * Tasos Katsoulas - Developing Mozilla Reps and Mozillians, Greek localization; Participation Systems * Jayesh Katta Ramalingaiah - Mozilla Local Community Liaison, SUMO activist, QA Enthusiast, Localization Reviewer, Webmaker mentor, Tech Speaker, Mozilla Reps Mentor * Slavomir Katuscak - QA for NSS, JSS, and NSPR since April 2005; fixed and reported many bugs * Varun Kaushik - Community Building, SUMO, Firefox Student Ambassador, Webmaker, Localization, Mozilla Rep, App Developer, marketing affiliate, QA, User Research * Pasindu Kavinda - Sinhala Localization * Ryo Kawaguchi - For implementing CSS extensions -moz-image-rect and (part of) -moz-element * Alfred Kayser - Core development & Themes * Owais Kazi - Submitted four patches from Firefox 53 * Koike Kazuhiko - Bugzilla-jp * Joe Keane - Patched PR_POLL to use a stack pollfd array when caller's PDA can fit to it. * Chris Keating * Michal Kec - Czech forum manager and addon localizer * Akshat Kedia - Firefox UI, XUL, India Task Force, Evangelism and Webmaker * Michael R. Kedl * Dana Keeler - Security features - click-to-play, HSTS preload list * Garvan Keeley - Contributions to Firefox geo code, Mozilla Stumbler's strategy and implementation; geo module peer * Jürgen Keil * John Keiser - DOM team member * Miodrag Kekic - Directory SDK development * R.J. Keller - SeaMonkey documentation * Michael Kelly - Web developer on Firefox Affiliates, Firefox Flicks, about:home Snippets and Mozilla website * Kálmán Kéménczy - L10n: Hungarian; Mozilla Reps Alumnus; event organization; SUMO; Hungarian community page maintainer * Lina Kemmel - Bidirectional development * Todd Kennedy * Ton Kensen - L10n: Dutch * Benjamin Kerensa - Mozilla Reps Alumnus, WebFWD team member, Gaia/Firefox Desktop contributor, Thunderbird Social Media Manager, Early Feedback Community Release Manager, Mozilla Wiki Owner * Ben Kero - Former Mozilla Rep; Infrastructure sysadmin * Jan Keromnes - Firefox Developer Tools, Janitor, Release Engineering Services * Christoph Kerschbaumer - Bringing Safe Defaults into Firefox * Jason Kersey - MozillaZine co-administrator, XUL Champion for Netscape DevEdge * Ekanan Ketunuti - Bug reports, patches for English dictionary, fix for Thai typo. * Jonathan Kew - Font engine contributions * Philipp Kewisch - Mozilla Calendar Project * Alexander Keybl - Release Management * Misak Khachatryan - Maintenance of SeaMonkey session store component * Vahe R. Khachikyan - Armenian translator * Rami Khader - Firebird/Firefox OS/Mozillians Arabic l10n, Mozilla Reps Mentor * Koosha Khajehmoogahi - Multiple contributions to Bugzilla: Web Services, Markdown (GSoC 2014), bug fixing, etc. * Sara Khalatbari - L10n: Persian * Museb Khalid - FSA, Club lead, community building, event organizing, AMO community board, L10n, MDN, Maker Party * Mahay Alam Khan - Bangla l10n; Mozilla Rep; Mozilla Bangladesh Community Lead, Connected Devices * Sara Khan - Urdu l10n, WoMoz, event hosting, Mozilla Rep * Tanzeel Khan - Started Mozilla Community in Jammu & Kashmir; event hosting; l10n into Urdu and Kashmiri; SUMO; Mozilla Rep; Firefox Student Ambassador. * Zobayer Ahmed Khan - Localization (bn-BD), MDN, Local event organization, Firefox Student Ambassador Lead, Army of Awesome, SUMO * Kshitiz Khanal - Army of Awesome, translation of Firefox OS into Nepali * Pranshu Khanna - I am a Community Ninja for more than 3 years who loves to help people out and Mentor people towards their desired goals. I am a Mozilla Rep. I truly believe in Work Open Lead Open. I am currently mentoring my third Open Source Project in the MOL - Cohort 7. * Jitendra Khasdev - Firefox Student Ambassador, Firefox OS App Development * Alireza Kheirkhahan - L10n: Persian * Oleg Khokhlov - ~1.5 years of work, mostly on the Blackwood project * Marvin Khoo - Firefox OS product manager * Sanyam Khurana - Gecko engine bugs; Community Building in India; contributed to Stumbler project * Mariusz Kierski - JavaScript Engineering Intern * Ingee Kim - Translated articles for Hacks blog into Korean * Jaeyoon Kim - Firefox Launch Team * JoungKyun Kim - L10n: Korean * Paul Kim * Masatoshi Kimura - Parser/Layout bugs and patches * Austin King - Persona; fallback server; Web developer on many Mozilla sites. * Brian King - Mozilla Reps Council member; Mozilla Reps mentor; localization; community building; addon reviewer; event organization; evangelism * Jonathan Kingston - Front End Security for Firefox, tightening restrictions on DOM APIs and other Firefox bug fixes * Jerry L. Kirk * Harald Kirschner - Getting the apps ecosystem across all platforms * James Kitchener - Implemented srcdoc iframes and WebIDL ByteStrings; improved stretching of embellished operators; reported localization bugs; contributed to security bugs * Chris Kitching - Firefox for Android hackery * Ria Klaassen * Oliver Klee - Testing, reporting bugs, writing testcases, triaging new bugs, and confirming bugs * Erik Klepsvik * Julija Klimkienė - Lithuanian localization * Christopher Kline * Aaron Klotz - Platform Performance team member, working on performance enhancements and tools * Jörg Knobloch - Fixed several bugs in Thunderbird and Mozilla core * Marcia Knous - Mozilla Representative; Firefox QA; Firefox OS Media QA * Kit Knox * Nelson Ko * Jeffrey S. Kobal - Netscape for OS/2 development * Teruko Kobayashi * Michael Lee - Firefox OS Performance Lead * Joel Maher - Performance Lead * Gervase Markham - Former credits list owner * Richard Marti * Chris McAfee - Netscape Rhapsody project lead * Magnus Kristoffer Melin * Michael Monreal - Tango project participant who created Firefox 3 theme for Linux * Andreas Nilsson - Tango project participant who created Firefox 3 theme for Linux * Bill Panagouleas - Original Amiga port * Kalle Persson - Tango project participant who created Firefox 3 theme for Linux * Michael D. Pinkerton - Camino technical lead * Aaron Reed * Hervé Renault - MozillaZine French translator * Blake Ross - Original Phoenix developer * Alexander Sack - Ubuntu team leader * Philipp Sackl - Firefox Desktop lead designer * Daniel Scruton * Bill Selman - Lead User Researcher * Damon Sicore - Sr. Director of Engineering * Rich Skrenta - dmoz co-founder * Henry Sobotka - Original OS/2 port * Jakub Steiner - Tango project participant who created Firefox 3 theme for Linux * Roland Tanglao - Thunderbird support group lead * Joan Touzet - OS/2 port compile/build instructions * Aaron Train - QA Lead * Ram Dayal Vaishnav - Current credits list owner * Richard L. Walsh * Peter Weilbacher - OS/2 patches * Dave Yeo - Current OS/2 port Category:Extras